As has been noted in the above-identified application, which is hereby incorporated entirely by reference, a strap assembly for a brassiere or other lingerie article can comprise a slide having a pair of parallel slots through which the strap is guided in part around a central bar separating the slots. In a welded slide version of this assembly, the end of the strap may be welded to a flank of the central bar. In prior art to that application, the end of the strap was welded to one side of the central bar and extended from the slide directly to a ring connected to the garment and back through the ring through the slots of the slide and along the opposite side of the central bar to the shoulder of the wearer.
In an improvement over that arrangement covered by the application, the end of the strap was welded to the central bar at the same side as the return stretch of the strap passed around the central bar through the two slots. The improved arrangement provided greater security against undesired movement of the slide and advantages with respect to thickness of the assembly, etc.
While the latter arrangement has been found to be highly effective, nevertheless, improvement is desirable with respect to the appearance of the assembly, the reliability thereof, the thickness and the ability to adjust the slide.
Welded arrangements, moreover, have advantages over many prior art systems in which the strap is anchored to the slide by looping around a bar thereof and stitching the free end of the looped portion of the strap to another portion thereof.